Blind Love
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: When a bunch of Celebrities come to her small town of Creent Moon, Serena has her job cut out for her in her strggles against her past, her traitor best friend and the hot actor who is going all out to open her heart! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The Celebrities

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1 - The Celebrities**

"Move out of my way!"

"Come on, hurry! He's here!"

"They are all here!"

"OMG, OMG, OMG…."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

These were the screams and gushing of excited fans as they rushed to their little airport where the biggest celebrities in the world would be landing. At the air port, all the 200 of the towns folks were gathered, their eyes directed toward the jet that stood alone on the grass field. As the people yelled cheers of happiness, one lone girl on the verge of womanhood stood with her head down. Her eyes were shaded by dark pink sun glasses, her golden hair made into a messy chignon bun rested atop her head like a hat as if to keep the summer heat down. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached her ankles and floor pink sandals with ribbons winding around her legs. The dress did not reveal any of her curves however the mysterious air of grace and serenity about her stood out more than her clothing. She stood still with a long stick in her hand rooted to the ground. She neither shouted nor smiled, it was as if this whole procession had nothing to do with her and in truth it didn't but all the same she had been forced by her friends to attend this historic event.

_I would rather read a good book._ Of course if she had said this out loud it would have earned her raised brows and pity eyes so she thought it instead. She sighed, she was trapped. There were too many bodies moving all around her, if she tried to leave she would be stepping on lots of toes and would probably be knocked down.

_So I guess I have to stay until the crowd thins out._ The thought was very unpleasant but seeing no other choice, she stilled her body, lifted her face up to one particular direction and stood still as a statue. Those around her knew her well enough to not bother her. Standing beside her was a little girl of six years with dark purplish black hair and Amethyst eyes. The little girl's hand was held tightly in the left hand of the silent blond but with her other hand she cheered like everyone else.

The gate of the jet slid open and white painted stairs rolled down to the ground. A hush fell over the audience as they watched with bated breath for their stars to walk out. However the first to walk out were body guards dressed in suits of black with white vests and black ties. Most of them had their eyes shaded with black sun glasses and others had contraptions around their ears and left breast plates as a communication device. After them, the first two celebrities to walk out of the plane were women of renowned ability. The first girl, personally known by the people of the town of Crystal Moon, was a tall Amazon girl with chestnut hair held up in a high ponytail, with one pink rose earring on her right ear and a beautiful forest emerald eyes that sparkled with recognition and amusement. She was garbed in black heeled booths, black pants and stylish green halter top that brought out her eyes.

"LITA!!" the crowd screamed. Every one in the town knew this girl, she had been born and raised in the town but five years ago she had left to pursue her dreams as a cook and baker in Italy and in that short amount of time and at the tender age of 22, she had become the number one chef in the world! She was often featured on TV, on cooking shows and even appeared in movies along side the other celebrities in the jet. As she walked down the stairs, she raised her hands in greeting, waving it at everyone and the people responded enthusiastically. However her eyes searched restlessly for a familiar face she had left behind in other to pursue her career.

The woman by her side was known as Harvard's youngest genius! She was 20 years old with extensive degrees in the medical field. Ami Anderson, a short bluish black haired short girl with pale sapphire eyes and the world's best pediatrician. Every child patient she treated always loved her and would come back to her office just to visit her. Her mother whose frail health had made her retire much earlier had handed over their hospital to her daughter and now Ami owned one of the world's best hospitals! She was wearing a blue ruffle knee length skirt and a white tank top covered with a loose fitting white jacket. Her feet were secured in white short heeled sandals.

"Ami I love you!" someone in the crowd called out amidst other cheers and she smiled graciously at them but did not wave as the Amazon girl had done. As these two women walked a little further down the stairs, three other women followed after them. The first woman was tall with short sandy blond hair and topaz eyes. She looked strong with a stubborn chin and a confident smile! She had on a white pant, a creamy T- shirt and a long white trench coat as her feet were covered in a white tennis shoes.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! It's Amara!" the fans went into crazy over drive. Amara was well known for the victories she claimed at every championship speed racing tournaments. Either it be motor racing or car racing, she always came out victorious. Of course she also performed on stage with her piano accompanying Michelle, the famous violinist.

"And Michelle!" another fan screamed.

The famous violinist with aqua hair and eyes walked with the grace she was known for beside her partner. Michelle had a calm hypnotic presence about herself that was irresistible. She walked with a grace of a born lady and dressed maturely that reflected in all her performances. At the moment she was wearing a dark aqua dress that enhanced her eyes as well as her blessed physical features.

The third woman was beautiful dressed in a light purple suit that hugged her figure in all the right places. She wore purple high heeled shoes with the leather zigzagging around her ankles with flow pins at the end of the last string of the shoe. She had a small bun at the back of her head with the rest of her massive greenish brown hair falling to her back knees. She was tall like Amara and carried about her grace, elegance and the bearing of a queen with an air of mystery. Her magenta eyes were bright with the spectacular view of her new surroundings, so absorbed in taking everything in that she didn't hear the cheering from the crowd. She was the best fashion designer in the fashion world, used the best models to model her clothes but made it at an affordable price for even the poor to buy if they saved up for at least a month. Of course she was also the manager of one of the world's beautiful models.

As these three woman walked to join the first two, another pair of celebrities emerge out of the jet. These two were the most famous of all of them saved the last celebrity still sheltered by the jet. Rei and Mina, both beautiful though Mina surpassed Rei just a little. Mina was a model, won Miss World three times in a row and now worked exclusively as a model for Trista. As she came into view, the crowd let out a deafening scream that the blond haired girl in their midst who held a stick had to drop the hand of the child she was holding to block her ears.

_Curse you celebrities to hell! _

Mina was wearing a beautiful summer orange dress with a summer hat, gold earrings and yellow high heels. The wind whipped the dress around her as it did her hair which was held at the back by an orange ribbon. She run down the stairs waving frantically at her audience with a pair of baby blue sapphire eyes, Mina was a person who enjoyed and basked in attentions.

Rei on the other hand followed slowly and nodded at the people. She had won Miss World once but had stopped competing in it since Mina's arrival to the stage. She had given up modeling as she had never really liked it for something she had always enjoyed doing, singing. Now she was a world famous singer and still modeled here and there. This Japanese beauty was also a priestess in Japan, owner to the Cherry Hill temple. She had on red pants and a black tank top and red and black high heels. Her ears were adorned ruby earrings and her hands were graced with bracelets of black and red. Her dark amythyst eyes reflected the colors of a dark setting sun.

These seven women walked down the stairs and finally landed on the ground. The crowd blinked. Where was he? And of course the he was referring to the hottest male model and actor alive. He was a man known to enjoy his privacy, but how could one have privacy when his looks drew every female, gay and even straight male's eyes from miles away? He was nicked name 'The Flaming Torch'. He had dark ebony hair, cobalt eyes and a to die for body. Well built with toned muscles and hard packs. He, like Ami had graduated from Harvard as the valedictorian at a young age and also held extensive degrees in doctorate. As he took one step at a time and walked into the blinding rays of the summer sun, he retreated quickly back into the comfort of the jet as deafening cheers pierced fort out of the people's mouth. The animals startled by these in human screeches jumped up in alarm and began to flee the area. These people were crazy screaming their head off over other people, they decided.

The blond haired once again dropped the hand of the little girl she was holding, dropped to the ground on her knees and used both hands to block her ears as tears streamed down her face. This was why she hated crowds. The noise they made nearly always drives her mad. The little girl by her side also placed her tiny hands over the older girl's ears and winced, she knew what the deafening noise was doing to her mother.

"Darien! You're so hot!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" and so on the excited fans screamed their undying love and devotion to a man they knew nothing about personally but only saw on TV.

The man in question sighed. She had to go out and face that loud crowd again. He had hoped that since this small town had few people and it was known to have well mannered people, they would not be screaming as loud as the fans of the big cities he often visit. But these few people seemed even louder compared to the thousands of fans he faced everyday if it was at all possible.

"You can do it. Just one more step." His manager said kindly. She was an older looking woman with green dyed hair and green eyes. She was fitted in a thigh reaching dress that showed the top of her bountiful breasts.

"Easy for you to say Emerald, you're not the one having to face this crowd." Darien said sarcastically before taking the final step out into the sunlight to face his destiny.

This time he just winced at the noise but did not retreat back into the Jet, a few seconds later his manager joined him.

"That wasn't so hard." She whispered as she stood close behind him.

"I'm deaf right now, I can't hear anything you are saying." He said with half seriousness. Some people loved attention but he was not one of them. The only reason why he was still modeling was because of his manager, he would rather just stick with the acting or working at the hospital 24/7.

"Once you face the crowd everything else becomes easier." Another woman with light blue hair said from behind him. (One of the dark moon sisters)She was Mina's manager and went by the name Birdie. Several women followed her and they walked passed Darien and descended the plane. The second woman after the light blue haired girl was a woman with dark green hair and eyes known as Katcy, Rei's Manager. The third woman hard dark brown hair and eyes, she was the hair stylist for the group of celebrities and the fourth woman had black hair and hazel eyes; she was the make up artist. As they reached down to the ground and heard no descending foot steps from Darien and his manager, they followed the firs seven woman around as they greeted the audience.

"Emerald go ahead, I will be down in a minute." Darien told his manager.

"Don't take too long." She purred before walking down the stairs, her hips swinging from side to side. Darien sighed, he respected the woman and had established a relationship of trust and work environment but Emerald wanted more than that. She had gone through lengths trying to seduce him and many times he had almost fallen into her trap but at the last minute he always managed to find the strength to evade her alluring. She was hot and sexy, with a body men lusted over but Darien wanted so much. He felt in the depth of his soul that there was someone out there just for him but he had been looking for the longest time and had found no one. At first he had thought that Rei was that someone, but after several months of dating he knew she wasn't for him. He had broken it off and hurt her deeply, so deeply that till this day they still didn't talk despite how often they were around each other. He had next gone out with Mina however the blond had felt no connection with him and had dumped him like he did Rei. And despite how much he loathed admitting the truth, he was hurt. He had actually loved Mina and had looked forward to a happy retiring future with her, but she had fallen for his best friend and when he had been away, they two had gotten together.

Now looking over the audience, he wondered what his life was about. How could he have so much 'fans' and 'friends' and yet feels so lonely? Looking over the crowd once more, he sighed. There had been a time in his life when he had loved the attentions the screams, girls throwing themselves at him, but now it was like their screams was a chain and their shouts of love the key they would not give him to set himself free. He had entered into celebrity life for money, but now he had enough and wanted out but he was learning fast that quitting was not an option, especially during these times when his popularity seemed to increase 100% everyday.

As his eyes traveled all around, it rested on blond haired girl on her knees near a fountain. She seemed to be covering her ears and a little girl hovered over her. Darien raised his brow.

_Guess she doesn't like the noise as much as I do._ He watched with interest as the little girl whispered something and after a second the blond lifted her head. She breathed and stood up, her face turned at Darien. She was wearing dark pink glasses so he couldn't see her face but he was able to glimpse the tear stain on her face and he blinked at this. She took a hand of the child and whispered something and the little girl nodded. They turned their backs and began walking away with the little girl leading and the older girl flowing along with her stick. The crowd unconsciously parted for them to pass.

_Who is that? And if she hates crowd why did she come?_ He wondered and began hurrying down the jet stairs. As soon as he landed on the ground and began walking in the direction of the leaving girl, the crowd parted ways for him. he walked steadily as to not give notice to the people that he was following someone and the rest of the celebrities and managers followed him as they shook peoples hands. Lita ran passed Darien, greeting more people but as her gaze lifted ahead, she saw two familiar mops of hair and her eyes widened in pained remembrance. She began running hard to catch up to the blond and black haired girl.

"Serena!" She screamed. The crowd hushed and Darien watched as the brunette ran trying to catch up to the girl he was following.

_I guess Lita knows her then._

"Serena wait!" she screamed again but the blond kept on moving.

"SERENA PLEASE WAIT!" she yelled loudly and the blond paused, turned slowly and face her direction. Everyone watched with missed feelings. They knew the relationship between Lita and Serena, they knew what Lita's going away had done to the blond but what they had never thought about was that if Lita ever returned, how would her old friend react in the face of the one who abandoned her.

Serena stood still and held tightly the hand of her daughter. She waited for the other woman to catch up to her with her emotions in her mouth. Why was she back? Was she here to gloat about accomplishing her dreams? Serena wondered but said not a word. Darien sped up and caught up to Lita as did the other stars.

"Serena?" Lita said softly, she knew she had no right to call out that name or to have anything to do with her but how could she not when she had missed her best friend and lover so much!?

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ms. Kino?" Serena greeted pleasantly. The formality of her tone cut Lita deeply and tears roused in her eyes.

_I will not cry, I will not cry! I deserve this. I was the one who chose to leave_. Lita said to herself but still it hurt so much.

"Yeah, it's been 5 years." She replied pathetically.

"So it has."

"Um…so what have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Serena answered.

"How have you been then? I mean health wise?"

"Good." These one answer questions weren't helping Lita but she knew Serena would no longer open up to her as she had once before.

"Hey Hotaru, wow…you are so grown now. When I left you were just a year old!" Lita said to the little girl who clutched tightly her mother's hand.

"How do you know my name?" Hotaru asked and Lita's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Because I'm your…" but before she could finish, the truth dawned on her. She looked up to Serena's face and the tears spilled.

"You never told her did you!?" she demanded but Serena did not respond. "How could you not tell her something so important!?" still Serena did not reply.

Lita marched in front of Serena and slapped her across the face. The crowd gasped with eyes of horror, pain and worry. And some were even angry that Lita dared raise her hand on Serena, especially after what the blond had done for her!

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO EVIL AND CRUEL!?" Lita yelled at Serena.

"Don't' hurt my mommy!" Hotaru screamed as tears ran down her face. She stood in between Lita and Serena with stretched hands. How dare this woman hurt her precious mother!

"No Hotaru you don't understand!" Lita said pleadingly.

"Just stay away from us!" Hotaru yelled at her and took Serena's hand and began walking the blond away from the crazy Brunette. Several other girls followed after the child and Serena, looking back to give Lita looks of hostility or apologetic expressions.

"No…no no no…Hotaru I am your mother." Lita said softly to herself and tears trailed down her face.

"Come on Lita, let's go to our hotel." Trista said as she placed her hand around the younger woman. Surrounded by their army of guards, the celebrities headed to their booked hotel. Darien wondered what the hell was going on. Lita had always spoken kindly of Serena so then why the sudden violence? And she had a daughter!?

As the celebrities left, what had started out as a happy welcome left everyone feeling empty and sad and angry or a bit of all of them.

****************************************************************************************************

"Mommy are you ok?" Hotaru asked as they reached home.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't you worry sweetie." Serena replied as she took out a set of keys to open the door.

"Yeah well that looks like a nasty bruise, lets get you inside and put a wet towel over it." A pink haired girl said.

"I'm ok Cele. Please all of you return home now. It's almost dinner time anyway." Serena said as she unlocked the door.

"But…!" a blue haired girl began.

"Please, just do this for me." Serena sighed and entered the house. Hotaru followed her in.

"I will see you later ok?" she said and closed the door. The four sisters whom had followed her home stood there for a minute staring at the door in worry before leaving for their house.

Inside the house, or cottage, Serena headed to the kitchen and began to unpack the grocery bag. After their little run in with Lita, they had passé the super market for groceries. Hotaru helped Serena unpacked and stacked the foods away.

"Hotaru, why don't you practice your violin for a while." Serena said as she dragged on an apron.

"Ok mama." The little girl ran out of the kitchen and Serena sighed. She took out the cutting board, some tomatoes from the fridge, Onions and a pack of spaghetti. Serena hated buying sauce at the store so she always made her own special sauce for the pasta. As she got down to cutting the onions, Hotaru returned with small violin made to fit her size and began playing a soft melody on it. As she played, Serena hummed along with it as she cooked. An hour later found sitting at their dinning table and chowing down on Serena's spaghetti.

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who was that lady from today?" Hotaru asked innocently. She was still disturbed that someone would dare hurt her sweet mother. Serena had been dreading that question since that afternoon but when Hotaru asked it, she knew what answer was best to give.

"She will tell you who she is on her own accord." She answered and Hotaru nodded. After they finished eating, they washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed the house, putting things into neat order.

"Hotaru, go ahead and take your shower." Serena said as she picked up a forgotten trash.

"Mommy, can I please take a bath with you today." Serena looked up into her blinking eyes and smiled.

"Of course. Grab your sleep wear and put it on my bed."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Hotaru ran of with a cheer and Serena chuckled at her enthusiasm. After the final cleaning was done, she loaded the bath tab with warm water and filled it with lavender and vanilla bubble soap and the two bathed in it. This was how it had always been, the two of them from the beginning. If Lita wanted her daughter she was going to have to fight for her!

It was just seven pm when they finished dressing and they retired to the living room for some entertainment. They played their instruments, Hotaru the violin and Serena the piano. After that Hotaru didn't want to watch movie so Serena picked up one of Hotaru's favorite books and began reading it to the child.

"Jordan is not very nice at all!" Hotaru interrupted the flow of the story.

"Why is that?" Serena asked with amusement.

"Because he keeps picking on poor Cindy!"

"True however have you thought of why he keeps picking on her?"

"Well Aunty Cele said that when a guy picks on a girl its because the guy likes her. But I don't want the guy I like or who likes me to pick on me. I would hate him!" Hotaru said passionately and Serena laughed.

"Well yes, from Jordan's behavior it is understandable that you would think he is mean but that is just the outside appearance. He wants people to think he is mean to Cindy."

"Why?"

"Because it is the only way he can protect her."

"Oh? But isn't being mean to her only hurting her?" Hotaru asked with confusion. Serena put down the book and turned the child to face her.

"Yes but you have to realize there is three kinds of hurts. There is a hurt that can later be mended when properly explained, and there is a hurt where time heals it but there is another hurt that…"

"Would never heal no matter how long it takes. It may dull but it leaves an everlasting scar that would always be there to remind you of the event." A man with black hair and gray eyes continued Serena's sentence. His hair was held at a base with a tie and the rest trailed at the base of his neck with a long pony tail.

"Daddy!" Hotaru screamed happily and run into her father's open arms. He laughed at her and swung her around.

"My precious little baby! Oh how I've missed you!" he said and walked closer to Serena.

"You sure like to surprise us don't you?" Serena said to the man. He was very handsome, dub number two after Darien though to Hotaru the two were equal.

"You always loved surprises." He grinned at her, his eyes bright with warmth and affection for the blond whom he loved so much.

"Welcome home Seiya."

"Glad to be home." He said softly and opened his other arm for her. Serena entered and hugged him tightly, she had missed him dearly but she would never admit that to him.

"Daddy how long will you be here this time?" Hotaru asked.

"Well I don't rightly know but I plan on being here for as long as possible." He said and walked the two ladies to the couch.

"So why are you here now?" Serena asked.

He looked at her and she knew why.

"Well it doesn't matter. We have some spaghetti I made. Go ahead and take a shower while I warm it up for you." she said an he stood up and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much Rena."

"Don't mention it. Now Hotaru you get ready for bed."

"What?! Noooooooo! I want to talk to daddy!"

"But I thought you wanted to go see the strawberry field with me tomorrow."

"Strawberry field?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah! It's a field filled with strawberries! I went there once with mama and I want to go again!"

"Well then I guess I can go too." Seiya said, looking at Serena for confirmation. She nodded in agreement.

"Good, so if you sleep tonight you will be awake to go with us but if you don't wake up on your own I will not take you with us!" Serena said and Hotaru groaned.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will be here for a while longer. I won't disappear on you." Seiya said and Hotaru pouted.

"Ok, but if you leave I wont forgive you!" Seiya laughed.

"I wont' how about I tuck you in mmm?"

"Ok! Is that ok mama?"

"Sure." Seiya walked the stairs and into Serena's room as was directed by Hotaru and Serena stood for a minute watching the direction they headed. She walked into the kitchen and began warming things up with a small smile on her lips before the smile turned into a grimace.

Lita and Seiya back here at the same time! God this is going to be a nightmare if not an unforgettable summer! She thought as she set the food on the table. After everything was set, she sat down in front of the piano and began playing a melody. When Seiya returned he stood and stared at her, taking in the painfully melody. This had been the same song she had played 6 years ago when he and Lita had hurt her so badly. Hearing the sad, lonely and painful song brought tears into his eyes.

_This is one of the hurt not even time can cure!_

"You've become even better at the piano." He said as he walked up to her. She stopped playing and looked up to him with a smile.

"I've been practicing for over 5 years, if I didn't get better then I don't even deserve to hear piano music." She teased and he laughed before taking his seat at the table where his prepared food awaited him.

"I suppose you are right." He said thoughtfully as she began playing a different melody, sensitive to his pain. The music she was playing was soft and slow and sweet…a lullaby filled with warmth and the love of a parent. Seiya listened thoughtfully and smiled at the skilled precision with which Serena directed the music. 8 years ago he had come to this remote village after the deaths of his parents. At the time he was only a boy of 16 and alone in the world. He had come to Crystal Moon to live with his widowed uncle. His uncle had proudly introduced him to the town's people and he had met Serena who had been 11 and Lita who had been 14 at the time. He had loved both girls but he had loved Serena in a much more desperate way than he had Lita. He began teaching her how to play the piano and finally one year later he asked her out on her 12 birthday. He was seventeen then and he knew people would talk about their age difference so their relationship had been kept a secret; Lita was the only one who knew about it. After a year and 5 months of going out, the unthinkable happened. While he had had no conscious act in the event, he had still been a part of the plot that wounded and scared Serena forever. It is a scar he works now to try and eliminate but the trust she had once held for him no longer existed, till this day she trusted no ne, expected nothing from none and lived her life without depending on anyone. Even after what they did to her, she was still the one to come to their rescue.

Tonight as his jet had landed a few hours after the other celebrities' arrival, he was told about what Lita had done to Serena. He had been so mad that he had been walking in the hotel housing the celebrities before he knew it. Vesu and her sisters had stopped him but the anger he felt still brew in him.

"Serena…about Lita…"

"Don't you worry, I can take care of my self." She said and increased the pace of the song, a signal that the conversation in that direction was over.

"So how are the other members of your band? Yaten and Taiki?" she asked instead.

"They are doing well. They were so upset that they couldn't come with me!" Seiya said with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Oh? Why couldn't they come?"

"They have several photo shots, commercials and so on to do. I did mine a little earlier. They decided to postponed things so now they have to make it up." He said with a chuckle.

"Poor them."

"Yaten was especially pissed off." The glee in his voice was unmistakable and Serena laughed at his childishness.

They passed the night in harmonious conversations and music before they retreated to their rooms to rest for the night.

****************************************************************************************************

Super among the Hollywood stars was silent affair. Lita had locked herself up in her room sine their arrival at the hotel. Not knowing what to do or say sine none of their knew what was going on, they retreated into their individual suits or went outside for private walks. Darien was one of those who went outside for walking, he ha seen the mad dash his manager had taken to his room and he rather not go there and try to convinced her to stay out of his room. He walked for about an hour undisguised but he noticed that people didn't come to bother him as expected. Before he had left he had thought of putting on a disguised and had asked the manager of a hotel where he could by disguising materials but the manager who had blond hair and laughing green eyes laughed.

"Everyone in this town knows everyone. If you put on a disguise, you will have more people bothering you than if you don't because no one would know you." he understood now what the manager meant. He had a huge crowd hiding behind him with every step but they did not come to him. He stopped by a park under a large tree where a bench sat and he sat on it to enjoy the warmth. For while people just watched him with open curiosity but when he said not a word and just sat still, they returned to their previous activities as if a big star wasn't sitting among them.

_This is a strange town indeed but I like it._ He thought with a smile as he caught glimpses of their conversation. Her laid on the bench intending to sleep when he caught a glimpse of a conversation that alerted his ears. Although it may had seemed that he was sleeping, he was intently listening to the gossip going around.

"Yeah, I can't believe she would hit Serena like that!"

"But I sort of understand where Lita is coming from."

"There is nothing to understand! Lita gave up her child and Serena raised her up, now she is angry about the child not knowing that she is her mother?"

"Lita was always violent but she never seriously hurt anyone, least of all Serena."

"Goes to show what fame and money makes a person!"

"I feel sorry for Serena though, I mean after what Lita and Seiya did to her?! She still cared for them!"

"I couldn't do it! I would have killed both of them if I were Serena." And so on the conversation went around but the people said not a word about this hurt Lita and this Seiyah ad put Serena through. However after the end of his listening, Darien got a pretty good picture of the character of this Serena person.

From the way the town people spoke of her she sounds like a heroine! Darien thought as pictures of the girl passed before his eyes. She hadn't looked anything especially pretty, she just looked like the average Jane, and only that hairstyle that had looked like a hat was an interesting thing about her. But her personality as he heard talks about her spoke of a gentle, forgiving heart and a lonely person. Over and over the lonely part hit hi hard, he had always felt lonely. Now here was another person also as lonely as him, could they both be seeking the same thing in the world? And if they were both seeking that same very thing, couldn't they give it to each other? The more he heard about this magnificent creature called Serena, the more infatuated his mind became with her.

_If I'm not careful I might end up causing a scandal!_ He thought with a shake of his head. Then it finally dawn on him who Seiya was! The band singer and model, he recalled hearing that he lived in Crystal Moon. Was he the other cause of Serena's pain? There was so much mystery within this tiny community, Mystery that would take time and he planned on solving every one of them.

Finally at seven he returned back to the hotel to find the others already there getting ready for supper. He went to his room, showered and left before his manager knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"I'm done, lets go." He said and closed the door behind him and locked him. he hid his card key in his wallet and began walking away. She pouted at him and followed dejectedly.

At their dinner table, Lita still didn't show up and after 30 minutes of no sign of her they began to discuss the plans for the next day.

"Well since the movie crew isn't here just yet, how about we go and see their historical sights? I mean that's the real reason we all wanted to be in this movie after all!" Rei said. For as long as she could remember, she had heard interesting stories about this town. A town that didn't welcome strangers but made exceptions for a few. A town so clean and devoid of the pollutions of other towns and cities. A town hidden in the midst of cherry blossom trees. There were legends about this town, some say this was exactly where Camelot, the magical kingdom of Arthur, used to be. Other's say that the a drop of water was dropped on the ground from the holy grail and this land flourished beautifully. Whatever the circumstances were, this town was a tourist attraction however tourist needed special permission to enter. And when they entered they are given a certain number of days they must used to do all they wanted and get out. Punishments for crimes here were harsher so this town was pretty much crime free.

"I heard the people are going to be picking straw in a strawberry field half a mile from the city, I want to go too!" Mina said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that too. I think it sounds cool, we should go check it out!" Birdie agreed and reluctantly the whole table of celebrities agreed.

"Someone better tell Lita about this." Darien said.

"I will take care of it." Trista volunteered and they nodded.

After dinner, Trista carried a tray of food and went up to Lita's room. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Lita asked.

"It's Trista dear." She heard the shuffling of feet and seconds later the door was open. As soonas she opened the door, Lita retreated back to the window she was sitting at.

"Why is your room dark?" Trista asked as she looked around for the light switch and turned it one. Then she walked nearer to Lita and saw dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She sad down at the head of the bed closest to the Amazon girl a long chat.

"Tomorrow we plan to go to the strawberry field with the town's people, you want to come?"

"No."

"It might be fun." Trista pressed.

"No Trista. I am not interested in stepping a foot in a field SHE started." Trista understood that the she was a reference to the blond girl from earlier.

"Lita, I don't know your connection with that girl but what I do know isthat you have lots of fans here. If you hide in this room and not face them while you are here, they are going to know what a coward you are and you will loose the support of these people! Is that what you want!?"

"You don't understand anything!" Lita shot back angrily.

"No I don't so why don't you explain it to me?" Trista challenged.

"For get it!" for a minute a heavy silence settled between them. Trista got up and walked to the door ready to leave.

"I don't know what the heck this is all about but Lita, remember that those who came here with you are your friends and we will listen anytime you want to talk." The older woman said and left the room. Lita sat by her window and did not touch her food. Late in the night when all else was asleep, she prayed for strength to handle the coming drama and went to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************

**Serena = 19**

**Seiya = 24**

**Diamond = 25**

**Hotaru = 6**

**Sapphire = 8**

**Darien = 24**

**Amara = 27**

**Michelle = 26**

**Trista = 28**

**Mina = 21**

**Rei = 21**

**Lita = 22**

**Ami = 20**

**Katcy = Rei's Manager**

**Birdie = Mina's manager**

**Lily = Make up aryist**

**Vivian = Hair stylist**

**Emerald = Darien's manager**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know You

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 2 Getting To Know You**

"I knew the reason I missed you last night was because of your food!" Mina joked as they sat around the table to have their breakfast 8 O'clock that morning. Lita had woken up early and convinced the hotel manager to let her make their breakfast. Of course Andrew, the manager, didn't need any real convincing as he had been once friends with Lita and trusted her with the kitchen.

With the hotel maids under her direction, she cooked various foods and with the maids help set them up on the table. One by one the others got out and came to sit around the table, their mouths watering for the delicious looking food that w as producing the irresistible aromas. The last to come out was Darien, but as soon as he took his seat they dug in.

"I hope you don't choke." Lita said in teasing reply to Mina's joke. None of them sitting at the table were friends but this project had brought them together and they had learned to get along. The only two that had known each other were Michelle and Amara, their relationship made clear. When they learned about the romantic relationship between the aqua beauty and the topaz knight as was referred to Amara, Lita had been the first to accept it and encourage it. She had been in such a relationship before and knew the warmth of it despite how much people looked down on it.

"Oh my…" Mina said and placed her hand around her neck and pretended to choke.

"Where's the knife we need to do surgery!" Rei joined in the joke but Mina took it seriously as her eyes widened in horror.

"NO! I'm fine, see…I don't need any surgery!" the blond yelled in panic and the rest laughed. No one mentioned Lita's absence the night before so their breakfast was passed in a harmonious atmosphere. After they wee done, they got ready and by 9 they left the hotel in the wagon that was taking other passengers to the field of strawberries. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the field and found people there already working, gathering the big healthy fruits into hayed weaved baskets. Unconsciously, they all began looking for a familiar mop of blond hair or dark black hair with purple highlights but saw no sign of Serena or Hotaru. They breathed a sigh of relief though Darien felt disappointment in the depths of his heart. He wanted to talk to the girl, to know more about her.

"Welcome to Strawberry field. You may rest under the shade of that tree if you wish." One of the towns people, a bald headed young man told them. Why were the celebrities there? Surely they weren't going to do lowly things as pick strawberries with the towns people were they?

"Oh why thank you." Mina replied. She began walking in the direction of the big tree and was followed by Rei, Birdie, Emerald, Michelle; the make up artist whose name was Lily and the hair stylist by the name was Vivian.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Rei asked when noticed that Darien, Trista, Lita, Amara, Katcy and Ami were not following them.

"I want to pick some of the strawberries." Darien said in reply.

"Same here." Lita said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Suit yourself but if you get bitten by something poisonous don't say I didn't warn you!" Mina said as she continued to walk to the tree. The idea of doing such manual labor repulsed her. a star as big as herself did not so such demining jobs! The rest of the females following her shared her views to some extent.

"So what do we do?" Darien asked the man who had offered shelter in under the tree. He smiled hesitantly at him and pointed to his right.

"There are baskets over there. When you pick the strawberries, we take it into the store house and the women there sorts it out." the bald man said, pointing at a shed to indicate that the shed was the storage.

"Ok, tell me if I do something wrong ok?" Darien said nicely and he nodded. They got straight to working. They found picking strawberries a bit of a challenge but it was fun as they heard crazy stories about Lita's childhood.

****************************************************************************************************

"Oh noooooooooo! We're late!" Hotaru screamed as she ran down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Yes we are. Because you didn't want to wake up!" Serena accusingly teased.

"It's not my fault….I just love sleeping! It's a hobby!" Hotaru answered as she run back in her room with her hands messing up her hair and her parents laughing.

"I better go help my crazy daughter." Serena said with a giggle and left. Half an hour later, Hotaru was pleasantly dressed in a baggy purple pants and a plain purple T-shirt.

Serena was similarly dressed except the pant was a long skirt instead and in colors of golden yellow with dark yellow sun glasses replacing the pink one. Seiya looked good in a black pants and black shirt. After loading their basket of food in the trunk of the car, he returned to the house to wait on the ladies of his life. Serena and Hotaru came down the stairs and he picked the little girl up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hotaru screamed and together the small family climbed atop their horses. Serena road a magnificent Black horse, Seiya was on a brown horse and Hotaru road on a small white pony.

"Race you!" she challenged and kicked her pony into a fast pace.

"What has the world turned into that our children dare challenge us!?" Seiya said with a dramatic flair and Serena chuckled. They road of in a comfortable silence that was occasionally interrupted by the squeal of Hotaru's hyperactive voice.

****************************************************************************************************

Serena! Seiya! Hotaru over here!" Cele called out when she saw the approaching of the three. Lita and the celebs turned sharply to witness the approach and Lita watched wide eyed as Seiya held tightly Serena's hand and held Hotaru up with his other arm. She saw red and began marching up to them.

"What he hell are you doing!? Let go of my daughter!" she screamed, earning more looks and attention.

"You forget Lita, that Hotaru happens to be my daughter too." Seiya said as calmly as possible, the anger in him just barely being kept at bay.

"Let go oh her!" Lita screamed, trying to claw at Seiya.

"Go away you crazy lady!" Hotaru screamed.

"Enough." Serena's silent voice silenced every commotions and murmurings. They watched her with mixed dread and expectancy. "Sweetheart, would you rather go pick strawberries with Ms. Kino or come with me and your father?" Serena asked Hotaru, making sure everyone would hear it and witness the choices made by the child so they would know once and for all that she was not forcing the child against her will.

"I don't want to be anywhere near that crazy woman!" Hotaru said indignantly, instantly Lita's eyes filled with dread and tears. What had she expected? That the child would somehow feel that she was her mother and choose her? Hadn't she been the one to abandon the child and ran off to live her dreams?

"Ms. Kino, you accuse me of haven kept things from Hotaru. Now you have the chance to change it. Tell her who you are, I will back you up should you speak the truth." Serena challenged. She knew Lita wanted to get the better end of the deal, if she could tell Hotaru that she was her mother then Serena would help them build a family bond but if not, it would be confirmed that Lita was still the selfish brat she had always been! Lita looked at Serena's face, trying to look pass the glasses into the dead blue eyes of her former best friend and the woman she had loved so much. She then looked at he daughter, her beautiful face, cute nose and dark hair that was so much a reflection of her father. She had picked up nothing from Lita and it saddened her greatly. But it didn't matter whom she looked like, Hotaru was still her daughter! She bent down to come face to face with the little girl and Hotaru retreated behind her father.

"Hotaru…" she began but the child did not look up at her. Inside she quivered with fear, what if the child never forgave her? Was it really too late to fix the broken pieces left behind for five years?

"Hotaru, I was young and stupid…I don't know….I just couldn't handle a baby…and…and…" she seemed to make no sense to herself. The words she wanted out refused to leave her lips. The tears ascended down her cheeks and she brought her hand up to wipe it. Many felt sympathy for her but others just felt the hopelessness of Lita's cause. They all knew how much Hotaru loved Serena, it would be impossible for her to give Lita as much love as she had for the woman she had grown up to call mother.

"Hotaru?" a small male voice came from behind them and they turned as one to stare into familiar mop of blue eyes on a little boy two years older than Hotaru and a man with silver hair and cold blue eyes. He was tall with a well built body.

"Sapphire!" Hotaru squealed and rushed off into the boy's arms. "Oh Sapphire I missed you so much!" The little boy laughed.

"I missed you too." He said and drew her into a tighter hug.

"Serena." The silver haired man whispered softly and Serena smiled.

"Hello diamond. How have you been big brother?" Serena asked softly as she moved with grace and into the open arms of her step brother.

"God, I've missed you." Diamond said as he embraced tightly the woman in his arms and inhaled her lovely scent of jasmine, vanilla and lavender.

"I've missed you too Diamond. Welcome back." She said and the two parted. Diamond stared at Serena with a soft expression that did not go unnoticed. Everyone knew how crazily in love with her step sister Diamond was, but Serena's feelings for him were deep respect for a man and a brother. She bent down to Sapphire's height and opened her arms. The little boy blushed and went into her open arms. He had missed these same warm arms that always hugged him and made him feel safe.

"How have you been Sapphire?" Serena asked when she finally set the boy free of the hug.

"I've been good! Diamond said that there was going to be strawberry picking today so I asked him to bring me over. I missed you and Hotaru a lot!" he said excitedly and Serena chuckled in the soft lazy way that was known to lift hearts.

"Well I'm glad you are here. Why don't you go pick strawberries with the other children?" Serena said to the two children and they nodded before running off arm in arm. She then stood up and took her brother's hand.

"Let's go pick our own." She suggested and he nodded. He walked one side of her as Seiya did the other side. The two of the men didn't get along at all but when Serena was around, they were civil to each other, civil as in don't speak to each other in fear of it turning out to be a fight. They walked passed Lita and in the direction of where the baskets were.

Once they each carried a basket, they walked into the field and with everyone else they started working. They talked about the little things with Serena asking about he whereabouts of their father and step mother. Of what Diamond had been up to and any new love interest. Diamond had made it his goal to date only blonds since his Serena did not see him as a man of possible romantic interest. So every week he was with one blond or another. Of course it also helped that at his young age of 25 he owned a well establish empire of a company under electronics and computers. Diamond had always been ambitious since his youth but he was a man of good heart.

"So how did you manage to escape that psycho woman?" Seiya asked Diamond. He had visited Diamond a few weeks ago when he had heard on TV that the celebrities of the century would be coming to visit their small town. Though Diamond was not related by blood to Serena, he had been a part of her childhood and so knew of the trouble with Lita. When he had visited, at the time Diamond was dating a blond beautiful woman. Seiya had let it slip that the woman was nothing at all like Serena, this had caused diamond to break of their relationship. However the blond would not be dumped so easily. He followed Diamond around, threatened his family with suicidal attempts and even wrote a note to the police saying that if she was found dead it was because of Diamond. It was a scary time indeed. After his business at Diamonds house was over, he left there with no time to spare. He didn't want to be a part of Diamond's crazy life!

Diamond looked at Seiya now with a glare. He didn't at all want Serena to know about that particular girl who had made him live in fear for near a month!

"The Police took care of it." He said.

"How?" Serena asked. Seiya had called and told her about this particular psycho woman and she had found the whole fiasco hilarious!

"Well they faked my death and charged her for it saying it was because of her threatening notes that had caused my death. She was scared out of her mind but when I appeared, she thought I was a ghost or something. Till this day she thinks I'm a ghost." He explained with a sign and the two laughed at him.

"Well that's what you get for playing with women's hearts!" Serena said in the midst of her laughter.

"It isn't funny! I thought she was going to kill me!" he said with a growl.

"Would have deserved it too." Seiya muttered.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing."

"I think I need to meet this woman and congratulate her." Serena said at last.

"What?!?!" Diamond asked wide eye in disbelief

"What for?" Seiya asked with curiosity.

"Because I think it cured you of your womanizing. Tell me have you been with any other woman since you broke up with her?" Serena asked.

"No." Diamond grudgingly told the truth and a broad grin spread across Seiya and Serena's lips. Yep, they had that psycho woman to thank!

****************************************************************************************************

Emerald's heart had skipped a beat when she had first seen Diamond. She knew him, knew of his company but he knew nothing o her. They had gone to school together, at the time he was the most popular guy around! Captain of the foot ball and every girl's dream prince! At the time she had been shy and a nerd and he had never once paid her attention. But then one time he had kicked a soccer ball and it had hit her face. When he came to collect the ball and saw the damage he had caused, he had apologized fervently until she assured him it was ok. He had paid for the medicals bills to have her check at the hospital. A week after that incident she had to move away and when he had asked if there was anything he could do for her, she had asked for him to make her a woman, to make love to her. The shy nerd was asking for such a bold thing!? Diamond was shock but feeling guilty for the ball, he had complied and the night before she disappeared, he consumed her body, mind and soul!

Seeing him all over again after years of no contact still brought out her dark desires and watching how him now was making her wet. He had change a lot, his frame was wider now and he was sexier than ever! Of course she was disappointed that he didn't recognize her but she understood that it was inevitable. Back then she had brown hair and thick glasses, but now her glasses were replaced with contacts, her brown hair dyed into dark green and her figure had matured a great deal. She was no longer wearing all those old fashion long skirts and she was the manager of the hottest celebrity alive! She had changed so it was expected that he didn't recognize her.

Yes, I have changed. All because of Darien! She thought with a smile as she directed her gaze up to Darien. He was hard at work picking the strawberries and his muscles stood out very well. Her gaze traveled from his hard back down his ass to his wide open legs. Emerald always got turned on by such broad and good looking man so her reaction to Diamond was nothing new, however the strong attraction she felt for Darien could not be compared.

"Girls, I am going for a walk." She said.

"Do you want company?" Mina asked though she really didn't want to move.

"No, it's fine." She said.

"Well be careful then." Michelle advised.

"I will." She said and walked off. As she disappeared from people sight, she hid behind the shed that was the storage, pulled up her thigh long body fitting dress and pushed down her panties. It had been a while since she had slept with anyone, she wanted relief! She began touching herself, feeling her breasts and pressing her fingers into her moist warmth. It wasn't enough. She got out a phone and called for one of the guards to meet her at the back of the shed. This was the guard who always came to her whenever she called. They had an odd relationship. They weren't in love but they both enjoyed fucking their brains out!

****************************************************************************************************

From the corner of his eyes, Darien watched the trio's progress. Though they were talking, their strawberry picking pace was fast. However he noticed that Serena was not picking and only took back the full baskets. He saw their happy faces and heard their laughter and he felt a nee to be a part of that. Serena's laughter was light and musical and he found himself leaning in as if for more every time she laughed. It was really magical. He bent down to pick more strawberries and immediately jolted up by the pure, raw, and beautiful notes of a familiar song.

**Who taught the sun where to stand in the morning?  
Who told the ocean you an only come this far? And…  
Who showed the moon where to hide 'til evening?  
Whose words alone can catch a falling star? **

The pure and beautiful melody coming out of Serena startled everyone. They all turned to listen to her and Rei's eyes widened in surprise and delight! **Redeemer** by _Nicole C. Mulan_ was her favorite song of all time. To find someone with a voice better than the original and singing it with such warmth was so thrilling! Darien listened intently to the voice, the words bouncing of his head. How could a person posses such a beautiful voice and keep it hidden from the world!?

**Well I know my Redeemer lives  
I know my Redeemer lives  
all of creation testify  
this life within me cries  
I know my Redeemer lives**

She continued singing and soon the people began singing with her. Rei who hadn't wanted to work before now stood up and walked toward the work place, Mina and the rest of the sitting Stars all got up and went to help, joining in on the music. And it was at this scene that Emerald came to see when she returned from her little rendezvous.

**The very same God that spins things in orbit  
runs to the weary, the worn and the weak  
and the same gentle hands that hold me when I'm broken  
They conquered death to bring me victory**

**Now I know my Redeemer lives  
I know my Redeemer lives  
let all creation testify  
let this life within me cry **

**  
I know my Redeemer, He lives**

**To take away my shame  
And He lives forever I'll proclaim  
That the payment for my sin  
Was the precious life He gave  
But now He's alive  
And there's an empty grave.**

**And I know my Redeemer, He lives  
I know my Redeemer lives  
Let all creation testify  
This life within me cries  
I know my Redeemer lives**

****************************************************************************************************

"Excuse me for a minute." Serena said as she stood up and walked away from the group she was sitting with. It was lunch time; the town women had been preparing strawberry cakes, treats and foods for the workers. At 1 they had called for lunch break and they gathered in groups as they ate and laughed. Seiya had set up a blanket for Serena, Hotaru, Sapphire, Diamond, Cele and her other three sisters and himself but the Stars with the exception of Lita had come to join them for lunch. They had settled around the little family and eventually they all began talking and laughing as if they'd been friends forever and not just a few hours ago. Serena did not talk much but listened to their stories and laughed with them. But she began feeling uncomfortable and needed air so she excused herself.

She was a person who used to love the crowds but after the incident which led to Lita's impregnation and Serena's sorrows, she became aware of people in an uncomfortable restricted way. She could be in a crowd but only for short while. The town's people knew and so did not find her excusing herself strange though the celebrities raised their brow at it. Some thought she just needed to use the restroom.

She walked about half a mile away and settled under an oak tree. She had found that nature relaxed her a lot more than any massaging treatments.

"Um…hi." Darien's voice interrupted her silent rapture and she sat up in alarm, her head whipping to the direction where his voice had come from. He stared at her and found himself wishing to look into her eyes but every time he had seen her she had on sunglasses.

"Hi." She greeted and they both just stared, him lost in thoughts of her and she wondering his reason for being there. "Do you want to sit?" she offered as she scooted a bit away. He too the invite and sat beside her. she felt his eyes on her and shifted her head a bit away. She hated it when people stared at her!

"I'm guessing the crowd was a bit much for you too then?" she asked, hoping to relieve him of his nervousness.

"Yeah, you could say that. But honestly, I was just worried about you." he confessed and he knew she would blink if the glasses wasn't blocking her.

"Why?" she asked in confusion. Was something wrong with her? Was she in pain without know she was?

"Well you took too long to return…and …well…bathroom break didn't take that long." He said and blushed furiously.

"But I've only been gone for less than five minutes."

"No, you've been gone for twenty minutes."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"So you came after me to rescue me from the villain?" she teased and he chuckled.

"You could say that."

"I would most likely be the villain in that scenario, at least Lita thinks so." She said and he detected a hint of sadness and loneliness. He wondered if it was his place to offer any consolation or advice.

"Lit always talked about you." he said instead. She twisted her head to his direction.

"Really?" her question was curious interests and disbelief sarcasm. He wondered if Hotaru's circumstance alone was really the cause of this cold war.

"Yeah, she spoke of you like you were some goddess of kindness. I feel I know you through the stories of you childhood she often talked about. I wanted so badly to meet this goddess whose praises the famous chef singed with such fond and sad emotions."

"not exactly what you expected am I?" she said softly.

"Well I was expecting a hyper active blond who talked none stop and smiled as if she had no care in the world." He confessed and she shook her head an again he saw a loneliness in the way her head moved so slowly.

"That was the me before. Now I am just a bitter woman with no future. And the only precious thing I have in my life is not even really mine." She said and a tear slid down her cheeks. He was surprised when he found his fingers wiping the tears away out of reflex.

"Well someone once told me that the persons we were in the past don't really disappear. They just mature but are still there when se need them." He comforted. His heart hurt in seeing the pain she was in, this silent creature he had thought strong was really no different from any other human.

"And who gave you such a wise counsel?" she asked breathlessly, she was still recovering from the feel of his fingers. As soon as he touched her, her body had flushed and she had felt a spark of chemistry she had not felt for the longest time.

"My mother." he said with a sigh.

"She must be a wonderful woman."

"She would have been, if she were still alive." He said and she felt deep in her heart the sadness that was eating at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I don't remember them anyway. I was only six when they died. We were driving and the car went off a cliff. My mother threw her body over mine in other to shelter me and in the end she and my dad died. A few days later I regained consciousness but with lack of memories." He told her.

"Oh." There was genuine shock and comfort in her voice but with the glasses blocking her eyes he wasn't sure if she was pitying him or not. He was rather surprise at himself. He had never voluntarily told anyone of his past and here he was telling a total stranger.

"Over the years my amnesia lifted a little and I could see shadows of them but that's all. Now all I have as a testimony that they lived at all is a picture of us three found in the wreckage of the car."

"I am so sorry, so very sorry." She said and placed her small hand on his large ones. He took it in his own and looked at her with small sad smile.

"So am I. But I've been able to move on with my life. I may not be where I want to be now but I am closer to it anyway." He said and she smiled at him. His voice caught in his throat at the unguarded beautiful smile she just gave him. In the second he decided her smile was like the sun in a freezing winter wonderland and he wanted to see it more often!

"You are very strong Darien. Not many can come out of such a tragedy and turn out to be as good a person as you." he smiled at her compliment, his heart fluttering at the sincerity of it.

"Thank you very much…Serena." He pronounced her name with a voice loaded with gratitude that she blushed and moved her hand away.

"You have a strange accent." She said instead and he chuckled.

"Fortunately for me, it works in my favor in regards to my female fans. Yes, I was born in China."

"Ahh" she said and nodded her head. He had a deep deliberate way of talking that crawled at the skin and made you flushed.

"So then have you always lived here? Born and raised here?" he asked her.

"Well I have lived here all my life but I was born in Romania."

"Ahh, I would never have guessed. You have the same accent as the people here." She giggled at that and he found it adorable as her voice ranged like bells.

"Well I've been here since half a year of my birth so it's no surprise."

"So then all your family is here?"

"Well not especially." She said and wondered if she owed him an explanation as he had trusted her with his own past. She knew that his past was not something he spoke often of and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit special in knowing he could open up to her.

"Well the story is that my mother ran off with her boyfriend to this town to escape my father's abuse. When I was about four she was diagnosed with brain cancer and she died when I was five. Before that she contacted my father but he had already started a family of his own and didn't want to have anything to do with me. When my mom died I was raised by Lita's parent's who died when I was eight. At the time Lita could cook and take care of herself. She was eleven then so we just decided to live on our own. Of course the town people took care of us but we never lived with anyone else. Pretty crazy huh?" Serena giggled and he nodded. She had a mother who loved her and died leaving her as his parents had left him and a father who just didn't care for her because of her mother's crime against him. She had said he was strong but in truth she was the stronger of the two. To live with memories of a dead mother and a father who cared nothing for you, wouldn't no memories be a better relief?

"I'm sure your mother would be proud of the person you are now." He said and she sighed.

"No, she would cry." She answered simply and picked up her stick and stood up. Her glasses fell of her eyes. "These darn things never stay put!" she said in annoyance and knelt down. She fumbled her hand around the glass looking for the glasses. Darien raised his brow at this and picked up the glasses.

"Look up." He said and she looked up. He gasped; she had such bright, beautiful, dead and empty blue eyes. She was blind! Gingerly he placed the glasses on her eyes. She picked up the stick again and stood up.

"Thank you. Are you surprise?" she asked as she looked away. Yes, she w as blind. Had been for the past six years. But she didn't find that as a flaw, more like an asset that had matured her over the years.

"Yes, truthfully I really am surprise. I mean you don't act like a blind person!" he said.

"And how does a blind person act. They go and tell the world they are blind?" she asked.

"Well no but when you see them you can tell they are blind. With you, it's different." He said helplessly.

"That's because I hadn't always been blind." She said simply and began heading back to the work place. He shook his head and followed her.

"How do you know you are going in the right direction?" he asked.

"Well I am very familiar with this area that I don't need to see to know where I am going. But also when I listen to all my sides and smell what the breeze carry, in the direction we are heading are the smell of strawberries and the chirping of birds and other animals that are feasting on the strawberries. The other side is quieter because the town is mostly empty.

"Oh. I see, your other senses are heightened." She nodded. "Did it heighten as soon as you became blind or you had to learn to depend on the others?"

"No one is born with the ability to know that 1 + 1 is 2. They had to be taught. It's the same with me. There was a woman here, who was blind from birth. When I became blind she taught me how to live my life without depending on others." She informed him.

"I see. It must have been tough" he said in sympathy. He couldn't imagine how he would have handled it if he had been in her shoes.

"The first year was especially difficult because I also had to take care of Hotaru. It got easier after the first year though.

"You had to take care of a baby when you were blinded?!" he asked with shock and she nodded. "What about her mother and father?! Lita and Seiya?!"

"They had a lot to coop with at the time. A baby was the last thing on their minds." She answered and he detected bitterness in her voice. There was more to the story than she was letting on. He was starting to get the picture that Hotaru's birth was unplanned and most likely had also been the cause of her blindness. She said her first year was when she had to take care of Hotaru. Hotaru was born six years ago and from all the gossip he had hear, she had been blind around the same time. More than ever he was sure that the feud between her and Lita, her blindness, Hotaru's birth and Seiya's uncaring nature for Lita was one big scandal the town was covering. What nightmares lay in the shadows of this small town with its pristine name and mythological history?

"How did you become blind if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

"It seems they have started working without us." She changed the topic. They had arrived at the field and he blinked knowing that she had led them both as he had been too deep in thought. Really, this woman was something else! "Well, it was nice talking to you Darien. Good luck for the rest of your stay here." She said and began walking away. He watched her as she walked further away from him and knelt before the little girl called Hotaru. She opened her arms and the child dove in her open arms and they hugged tightly. Darien knew then that the child might not be hers, but all the same Serena loved her more than anyone.

_If she is ever taken away from Serena, I get the feeling Serena will not have a reason to live anymore._ He thought sadly.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review...

I have no internet access so please forgive any late updates!


	3. Chapter 3 Emerald's Delima

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 3 - Emerald's Delima**

"Darien! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Emerald said as she clung to Darien's arm, pressing it against her breasts in the process.

"Why were you looking for me Emerald?" he asked and withdrew his hand. For a minute she looked hurt but wiped it off.

"Well I thought you had been kidnapped!"

"Nonsense!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time such an act would happen!" she snapped. He looked at her and knew that she had genuinely been worried about him.

"I'm sorry." He said and she sighed.

"Never mind. Anyway, the others want to return to the hotel. The town people says that they are going to be here until late." She said.

"Oh, then why do they want to leave?"

"Everyone has their excuse."

"Well I am staying." He said.

"I knew you would say that. Lita, Ami and Amara say they are staying to. I on the other hand want to return. I don't like being in this heat!"

"We've been in hotter areas than this! I mean take the cities we live in, this place is cold compare to them."

"Yeah but in the cities we don't stay out in the sun all day unless we are at a beach or shooting a movie and we don't pick strawberries either!" She said with a whine.

"I suppose. But you can go ahead. I will stay for a while, I will return when I want to." He said.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't' rather just come with me and rest? I could help relax…"

"Enough Emerald. I am in no way ever going to sleep with you." he said with a sigh and walked away from her. She looked at him with hurt and anger. What did she have to do to get him to notice her as a woman instead of a manager!? She had tried seduction and every trick in the book but the guy had not so much as kissed her! She wanted him so badly, couldn't he see that?! She had become as beautiful as she is all because of him; everything she had done was for his sake!

She sighed and went to join those who were leaving for the hotel. As she sat in the wagon, she thought back to when she had first met Darien.

**Flashback**

It was late at night and the football game played at new school, All Star High, had finally come to an end. Emerald had walked to the game which was at her school and now it was 10pm and they had to return home. She wasn't an especially pretty girl and she had glasses on. No one ever looked at her twice so she felt safe in the knowledge that no one would make a pass at her. Wanting to get home fast, she had taken a short cut through and alley she use often to get to school. As she was going and humming a tone of her favorite song, a heavy had grabbed her from behind and smacked her against the wall! The impact landed her on the floor and disoriented but she didn't pass out. When her mind recognized what was happening, her shirt was ripped off and her pants pulled down. She screamed but her voice was muffled by a large hand that smelled of tobacco. She kicked and fussed, twisting here and there but the strength of her assaulter was brutally strong. In that moment she felt her life flash before her. How she be so stupid as to think that she was safe in an alley late at night! Whether she was beautiful or not had nothing to do with a rapist! Tears of bitter helplessness flooded her eyes and she saw in her minds the tired eyes of her mother. She had been raised by her mother alone whom had gotten pregnant with her in her high school years. She worked day and night just to feed the two of them but she never complained, she did everything for her daughter. Were her mother's efforts all going to be in vain!?

She felt the rapist smack his lips on hers and she recoiled at the foul breath that invaded her own minty scent.

God please help me! She begged desperately in her head. She had never been a believer of God but in her time of need, she hadn't called her mother or any friend, she had called for the divine intervention of a supreme being she had never believed existed! She felt the course hand of the man grabbed at her breast, the same breast she admired in the solitude of her room and prized herself on. It was her pride and joy, having something all girls dreamed they had. However she had never been able to wear an outfit that revealed her curves and blessed figure. Her dreams of being touched by the only man who would hold her heart and wear her ring after Diamond were now shattered into pieces.

Seeing the hopelessness of her situation, she gave up. But as suddenly as she had accepted her fate, she felt the rush of clean air. She looked up and blinked and saw the filthy shadow of her assailant battling with someone. She balled herself up and shivered in horror and tears. She couldn't move to run away. The fear of her almost rape over powered so much so that as her eyes closed, she lost consciousness.

She woke up in a strange room. It was tiny room with a small bed, a desk for studying with books neatly packed. The blinds of the room were half way opened and the sunlight streamed into the room as if to say 'the nights ordeal is over, you are alive so celebrate.' She sat up which brought her in view of a mop of black hair on a figure whose head laid on his folded hands on the desk. She watched him for a moment before the terror of the night penetrated her conscious mind.

She screamed!

Startled by that inhuman wail, the mop of black hair belonging to a boy of refined face and figure jumped up from the desk. He turned cobalt surprised eyes at his guest on the bed and his jaw dropped.

What the heck was she?! Her wail could wake the dead!

"Will you shut up!" he snapped and she did so immediately. He hated loud noises, especially so early in the morning considering the fact that he hadn't slept o his bed and in a weird position through out the night!

"Da…Darien?" she squeaked out. It was Darien shields! Quarter back of the football team and the soccer team captain! Not to mention the fastest person in their school and a genius to boot! He was every girls dream boy and there was not a single girl who didn't fantasies about him, not even her!

"Your name is Emerald right?" he asked with a sigh. She nodded.

"It's 8 in the morning; you and I have missed school for an hour. While I want to go, I can't leave you here alone. Go take a shower, put on some of my clothes and call your family to pick you up." He said and left the room. She blinked at this turn of event. The night before she was almost raped and now she was saved by the school most popular and anti social boy, her own crush! What were the odds!? Suddenly the night's misadventure wasn't so horrible anymore. She got up and opened the door he had just exited. Right across from her was another door and from the side she saw a mirror reflection of a sink so she knew it was the bath room. Taking his advice, she went I and found he had already set up a towel, shampoo, bar soap and a wash cloth for her. The bathroom was small and in paint of blue but it was clean. She showered, rubbing herself hard with the washcloth as if to wash the filthy stench and touch of the rapist.

When she came out of the shower to the small living room, he blinked at her and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" he kept on laughing until a smile broadened he own lips.

"Nothing." He said with merriment before pointing to a couch. Her face was so red and she looked ridiculously funny in his clothes that he couldn't help laughing at her.

She looked around and wondered at the emptiness of his living room. The room itself was very small, no larger than the bedroom and bathroom. The walls were a bit crack, there was no picture or anything on the wall to show the house was lived in. the room had no TV, just a broken down looking radio. It had one couch which was in poor condition and one table in the center. There was a small book case to her right loaded with books and the window was open. That was all, nothing else. The room felt foreign as if no one had lived in for months! There was no personal touches, no warmth, just an empty room.

"Here's my phone, call your family." He said as he handed her one of those cheap pre-payment phones. This couldn't be where the Star of the All Star High school lived could it?! Hadn't she heard that he came fro ma rich family and had been put through the best schools since kindergarten? All Star High was a famous school and could only be entered by the rich or by the extremely intelligent individual who had earned scholarships from middle school. She had always thought he was one of those arrogant rich brats who had no brains and lived off his parent's money while her mother struggled with four jobs to send her to the best school. If this residence was really his place of rest, then what else about him were false?

She dialed the number. On the first ring it was picked up.

"Hello?" the empty voice of her mother came on and tears sprang to her eyes. Her mother must have been so worried.

"Moma." She said softly and the tears fell.

"Ema, Ema..Ema…Ema!" he mother kept repeating and she heard the tears in her voice.

"It's ok Moma, I am alright. But I need to come home and I don't have clothes." She said. Ema was a shorten form her mother called her in affection.

"Where are you?!" she demanded.

"At a friend's house."

"And where would that be?"

"Darien, what is your address." He told her and she recited it to her mother.

"I will be right there!" she said and hanged up. It wouldn't take long for her mother to show up.

"I'm surprise." Darien said as he set a meal of fried sunny side up eggs and a plate of three pancakes of cereal before her.

"Why?" she asked curiously as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I would think she would be mad when she hear you spent the night at a guys house." He said as he walked back into the tiny kitchen and came out with a fork, knife and a bottle of Syrup.

"Mommy never jumps the gun until she has heard the whole story. For as long as I can remember, mama has always allowed me to make my decisions, and in the same way allowed me to face the consequences of it on my own. If the consequences is life threatening then she would help me but if its not life threatening but would still be hard to bear, she gives me no help. Right now if I was to sleep with a guy and got pregnant, she wont kick me out of her house or scream at me, on the contrary she will still let me live with her. she just wont give me a hand in raising the child until the child is about five years old and able to walk. She would help me get a job but wont pay for my school anymore either." She explained.

"Mmm…Sounds like a good mom."

"She is the best! She doesn't like to scream and she works so hard just for my sake. I love her a lot and I like her even more for the freedom she gives me. I don't feel pressured to please her as other kids do and she accepts me as I am. Someday I want to be just like her!" Emerald said with eyes of admiration. Darien gave her a small pained smile but at the time she had not known what it meant until later with the revelation that Darien's parents had passed away.

"Well at least I won't be passing through that alley again!" she said with a sigh.

"Ah, that reminds me." the deceptive calm in his voice gave her no hint of the brewing anger in him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THAT ALLEY!?" he demanded, his dark blue eyes clashing in blue flames of rage. She looked at him, startled. She had never seen or even heard that this calm, cool and collected guy could get angry and boy was it scary!

"I was going home?" she said in a small quaking voice.

"Oh, is that so. So you decided to use an alley with no light where anything can happen to get to your house did you." this time his calm words were underscored with barely concealed anger.

"I'm sorry. I always use that alley! I never knew it encompassed a rapist." She apologized.

"Every rape around this part of town happens there. Next time remember that!"

"I will. I'm sorry. But how should I have known someone would want to do t hat to me?!" she asked with a whine.

"What do you mean? Any guy would kill to have you for their girl! You're damn beautiful if you don't know it!" he said exasperatedly. She knew he was being honest and struck her heart. Apart from her mother, no one had ever told her she was beautiful! And this guy saw what every guy saw, a geeky girl with big glasses, unkempt dark brown hair and different sized lips! Hearing him say she was beautiful filled her heart with such pure joy that she wanted to throw herself in his arms and hug the life out of him!

"But how did you come about there?" She asked instead.

"I was walking home after the match. That alley is a block away from my apartment complex. When I reached there I thought I heard a muffled scream and shifting feet. I went to investigate and I came upon the scene. By the time I knocked the guy unconscious, you had decided to pass out."

"Who ever DECIDES to pass out?"

"Who indeed, you tell me." he replied sarcastically and she pouted. A knock came on the door.

"That might be mother!" she said and he got up from the stand alone table chair by his wall.

"Stay and eat." He said and left to answer the door. When he did, he saw an exact reflection of the girl in his living room reflected in the woman before him, only an older version.

"Is my daughter here?" she asked frantically. He nodded and opened the door wider for her to see the girl in question. Tears ran down the older woman's cheek and she rushed and met her daughter half way. She took her daughter r into her arms and the two cried. Unable to withstand the scene, he left for his room to get ready for school. When he came back, Emerald had told her mother everything.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you a so much!" the older woman cried an\s she knelt before Darien.

"Oh no, it was quite alright. It was only by coincident I passed by." He said abashedly. He had never been good with receiving compliments from tearful eyes.

They had then begged to repay him but he refused it completely. Over the next year though they had dinner with him regularly and each time they tried to persuade him to come live with them saying that apartment looked like it was ready to fall on his head. Of course with the year that followed that particular incident, Emerald changed a great deal. She wore modern day clothes that fitted her curves, went out with guys in other to get Darien's attention who always told her, _"Be careful and make sure this guy doesn't take you for granted_." Each time she told him about her new boyfriend. He had never been jealous though she managed to convince him to take her to prom. They won prom king and queen.

A year after that fateful encounter, they were able to persuade Darien to live with them and together the three worked to pay of their depths and cost of school. However, life got harder and one day when Emerald saw an ad looking for male models, she discussed with Darien and they went for try outs. He won with no sweats. But his time with her and her mother were limited afterwards and that had been the reason why she had chosen to become a manager of entertainers. She and Darien graduated from the high school and went to the same college though Darien finished ahead of her. It was funny, she became aware that she was older than him by three years when they were filling out college applications.

**End Of Flashback**

They had come far since that day, he had not been in love with her the, it wasn't going to be any different now. When they reached her apartment, she went straight o her room and cried on her bed. After about 20 minutes of tears, she took out her phone and called her best friend who also happened to be the woman who had brought her into the world and sacrificed so much for her.

"Ema?" her mother's sweet voice broke the river bank of tears again.

"Moma."

****************************************************************************************************

There were no more stops in the strawberry pickings until six. At six, they all ate supper as they had at lunchtime. A bon fire was lighted and cheers and toast of a work well done was toasted. Folk lore were told and laughter's were shared but in the end they all returned home as they had met, strangers.

As soon as they arrived at home, Serena showered Hotaru and Sapphire and put the sleepy princess and prince to bed. She then bade goodnight to Seiya and Diamond and sheltered herself in the safety of her own room. As she slept on the bed, she reflected on the day's event. It was rather interesting, considering she had been chatting with the world's famous person as if he were an old friend.

_He's rather an interesting man that Darien. _Was the last conscious thought on her brain before her system shut down for the night.

******************************************

In the guest room, Seiya and Diamond sat to discuss an issue that was on both their minds.

"There is no beating around the bush now is there?" Diamond said sarcastically.

"Depends on what you have in mind." Seiya retorted.

"Serena and Darien." He said simply and Seiya sighed.

"Yes I know."

"Did you see how they were looking at each other?!"

"Well it's clear Darien thinks something of her but as for Serena I am not so sure." Seiya confessed unhappily.

"Yeah, I noticed she gave him a mindful and her gaze always seems to be on him but then again she can't see so that isn't much to work on." Diamond agreed.

"So what do we do?" Seiya asked. After a moment's contemplation, Diamond raised his head with a resolution taking firm hold on him.

"Well I for one is going to encourage Serena if she wants to have a relationship with him!" he said.

"What!?" are you crazy?! He is a celebrity!"

"And so are you but you manage to still care for her and love her don't you?" Seiya had no reply. "Seiya, for 6 years Serena has never been able to love or trust anyone. If there is one man out there in the world who have the ability to open her heart then despite my own feelings, I will help that man! Serena needs someone and that someone is obviously not us. I know and I have accepted the fact that I could never be the one for her, so should you." Diamond advised and left Seiya to his thoughts.

"How can I give up the one person who holds my heart so tightly in a bind? I love her too much to give up! I need her." Seiya cried.

****************************************************************************************************

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Amara screamed from the doorway where she was waiting with Darien, Ami, and Lita for the rest of the celebrities. This day they had decided to investigate the history of the town, see the ruins and the ancient city underground called Elysian. 30 minutes after breakfast and still they had yet to leave the hotel thanks to the other stars.

"Oh keep your pants on! We're done already." Rei said as she walked down in a summer red dress that ended loosely around her thighs. She had on a red high heels too and a matching red purse. Lita and Ami raised their brow but said nothing. Darien was lost in his own thoughts about a certain blond haired blind girl.

"Is that a bit much Rei?" Amaara commented.

"I'm just getting started." She said and withdrew a dark sun glasses from her purse and put it on. Amara rolled her eyes; she could never understand the pettiness of these people.

"Well I'm ready." Michelle said as she joined the group. She was in a red floral long dresses and short sandal heels. The only accessories on her person were the aqua earrings and bracelets on her hands in comparison to Rei whose neck, wrist, ankles and ears were decked with jewels of crimson hues. Michelle just blinked at Rei but also kept her comments to herself.

"You look nice Michelle." Ami complimented and Amara nodded, winking at a blushing Michelle.

"Hey guys what you think?" Mina twirled down in a tight yellow skirt and white strapless blouse with a yellow lacy coat tied to her waist. Like Rei she was decked in jewels and wore a orange high heels and a matching purse.

"Look good girl!" Rei grudgingly complimented.

"I know right? There is no beauty out there who can compete with this!" as she said that she pointed her finger at her self and slowly trailed down to show all of her self.

"And no ego to match either." Lita murmured.

"You know Lita, if you're so bold as to make comments why not just say it allowed for everyone to hear!" Mina said in an annoyed tone.

"Well maybe if you shut up about your looks for once you might HEAR what others to say."

"You're one to talk! A woman of your kitchen skills yet unable to take care of your own child and abandoned it on a blind girl!" Mina sneered back.

"What the hell did you say you bitch!?" Lita moved toward her but Amara stepped in the middle to forestall any blood share.

"The truth hurts doesn't it!?" Mina went on, fire of revenge burning in her eyes.

"Watch your back Blondie and your face too, or one of these days I will rearrange it for you." Lita threatened.

"You think I'm afraid of you?! Bring it girl and I will shove that temper down your throat!" Mina shot back.

"The both of you shut the hell up!" Rei screamed and all turned to look at her in surprise. The girl could get too loud unnecessary.

"Yeah seriously, this isn't time to be fighting!" Trista said as she emerged in a beautiful long lose dresses in the colors of fall. Her feet were adorned in short heeled sandals.

"Tell that to her." the two fighting parties said at the same time. Darien sighed, he hated their childishness sometimes.

"Well I'm going ahead." He said and walked out before anyone could stop him. he by passed the car that was parked before the Hotel that would take them around for sight seeing and began walking in no particular direction. As she passed by people he waved or called a good morning. From the strawberry picking, the people had become rather familiar with them and no longer treated them as if they were above humanity. Darien' liked that, he saw true warmth in the people's eyes now and it warmed him immensely.

With no direction in his mind, he only realized that he had no idea where he was when he appeared under a mango tree and saw that the nearest houses were ten minutes walk away.

"Where am I now?" he asked in perplexed worry.

"Your destination." Serena's voice startled him. he looked up at the mango tree and found her sitting on a rather large branch.

"How did you get up there!?" He asked in shock.

"Same ways as anyone who decides to climb the tree. With hands and body movements." She replied in amusement and tilted her head down as if she could see him.

"What's this about destination?" he asked as she leaned his back against the trunk of the big mango tree.

"Well where were you going?" she asked and returned her gaze to a far distance off land.

"No where I guess."

"Exactly. When you have no destination, wherever you ends up becomes your destination." Serena said.

"You say very wise things for someone your age."

"Age has nothing to do with common sense and how would you know my age?"

"I don't but I can guess."

"Oh? So what age am I?"

"16 or 17"

"Amazing!" she gushed.

"I guessed right didn't I?" the pride in his voice spoke for itself.

"No."

"What?!"

"I am 19 almost twenty." she answered and he backed a bit away from the bunk of the tree to look at her closely.

"Then you have a baby face!"

"Fortunately for me, I won't be wrinkled when you guys are!" she laughed and he joined in her laughter.

"So my Lady, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing atop the tree?"

"Enjoying the serenity and peace of a space not commonly disturbed by human presence."

"Ah, then do you mid if this one time I disturb your peace?" he asked.

"Aren't you already?"

"I suppose. May I?"

"I am not the director of your movements, do as you wish." She said and a few minutes later she felt a heat of a nearby presence. Darien climbed the tree and sat choose to her and for a minute none talk.

"You're an agile climber." She said a last.

"I'm decent. But how would you know that?"

"By the speed of your ascension up here." She answered factly and he nodded.

"Tell me Darien, what do you see? How is the view?"

"It's breath taking." He said as he gazed at her."

"Describe it." As creamy and white as lavender, parted in the vibrant colors of the setting sun, the most beautiful sight I have yet seen!"

"I do not recall such a scene, please show me where it is at." She said and stretched her hand before her. He took her hand and bent it toward her face.

"It's right here." He said softly as he rubbed her fingers over her face and lips. "Right underneath your eyes."

"Darien, seriously! Be serious." She said uncomfortably.

"But I am, with you I always am and always will be." He said, each word bringing his lips closer to hers. At the end of the sentence he gently tapped her lips with his own.

"Darien…" she protested weakly.

"Serena can you not feel it? This thing in between us?" he asked softly.

"There is nothing! Nothing at all." he cupped her face and turned it to face him but she kept trying to turn her face away.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that I was trapped, trap in what I don't know and truthfully I don't know my feelings. What I do know is the chemical I feel between the two of us. You feel it too don't you Serena?" she finally switched her head from his grasp.

"No, there is nothing! It is all in your head!" Serena said frantically.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you running away from this spark between us?"

"I am not running away from anything because there is nothing! Now excuse me!" she said and quickly slid down the tree.

"Take the road to your right; it will lead you to the ruins." She said and walked off without once looking back. Darien watched her retreating figure and placed his fingers on his lips with a small smile.

He didn't know what he felt really, but one thing he was sure was that she was the first girl to move him and he was compel to move her heart as well!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Please Review!^^

remember... I have no internet access so please forgive late update!


	4. URGENT NOTICE

**URGENT NOTICE!  
**

I am going to revise and rewrite this story so it's going to be put off for the moment as I work on the newer version of it. I am going to be finishing my stories **ONE STORY at a time**. So you will not be getting updates on this and that. By focusing all my energy on one story at a time, I can finally bring an end to these never ending stories. I truly feel like this is the only way to go if I intend to finish my stories. Doing some many different stories at once makes me loose track of the directions the stories are supposed to go and I become stuck and unable to finish so please understand that I am doing this so that you (my readers) will have completed stories to read and not have to wait forever on updates.


End file.
